villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Note
"Death Note", known in the English version as "Hurricane", is a song from Death Note: The Musical. The song is sung from the perspective of Light Yagami as he decides that, to make what he sees as a utopian future, he will kill all criminals and rule over this future world as its god by harnessing the Death Note's power. In the Japanese version, it was performed by Light's actor Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa in the rehearsal version. The English version "Hurricane" was performed by Jeremy Jordon. The Korean music video version was performed by Hong Kwang-Ho. Lyrics Japanese = Kore wa yume ka? Genjitsu nara Boku wa mou hitogoroshi da Sonna baka na taerarenai Konna mono suteru beki ka Demo kusatta hanzaisha wa Shinda hou ga mashi da Fushigi da sekai ga Kagayaite mieru Daremo ga afureru egao Kono nōto wa sekai o Sukuu chikara o motsu no ka Hontou na no ka kono nōto wa Shakai no gomi o keseru no ka Machigai naku koroseru nara Kaerareru kono sekai o Himei ageru seishinryoku Dakedo makeru mono ka Gisei wa kakugo da Kagayaku sekai o Kono te de mamoru tame nara Itami mo koeyou Dekiru no wa boku hitori da Seigi wa kono te ni yudanerareta Sekai o tsukuri kaeyou Machi nozonde kita Jibun no subete o Butsukeru kachi ga aru mono Kokoro no tadashiki hitobito no tame ni Subete no aku o sabakou Yarinukou boku koso Shinsekai no kami dakara |-|English Translation= Is this a dream? If it’s reality Then I’m already a murderer Something that foolish; I can’t bear it Should I throw something like this away? But rotten criminals Would be better off dead How strange; the world I can see it shining Everyone’s overflowing with smiles Kono nôto wa sekai o Does this notebook hold the power to save the world? Can it be true? That this notebook Can erase the garbage of the world There’s no mistake, if I can kill I can change this world It’s screaming; my willpower but I’m not going to lose The sacrifice is my resolution Kagayaku sekai o For the sake of protecting that shining world with these hands I’ll exceed even pain The only one who can do it is me Justice has been entrusted to these hands I’ll reconstruct the world I’ve been longing for this My entire being Running into something of value For the sake of those whose hearts are true I’ll judge all evil I’ll accomplish it Because I am the God of the new world |-|English Version = Did I hear correctly? Did it really happen? Was it simply done by writing down his name? Killing indirectly Pen and ink and paper Writing is the gun, I only have to aim Could this be the hour Unimagined power Waiting to devour who I say? The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The earth will shake The sky will scream Once they feel the power of the hurricane Finally a chance to Find a little justice There's nowhere to run to once the name is penned Take what fortune grants you Use it while you've got it Once you have begun you write it to the end Elegant solution Flawless execution Righteous retribution on the way I'll bring the rain I'll bring the wind I am the mighty hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away I'll bring the pain So be afraid I will bring the power of the hurricane I am the God of a brave new world Much better than the last The time for talking is finally in the past The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The earth will shake The sky will scream Once they feel the power of the hurricane |-|Korean = Mid-eul suga eobs-eo kkum-eul kkuneun geolkka Jeongmal jug-yeossjanh-a naui son-eulo Mid-eul suga eobs-eo kkum-eul kkuneun geolkka Taewobeolyeoya hae bulgilhan noteu Geuleohjiman gyeolgug sseog-eun ingandeul-eun Eonjenganeun jegeohaeyahae Isanghada on sesang-i deo aleumdabge bichnago Geolieneun hwanhan miso neomchine I noteuga i sesang-eul guwonhal su issneun him-i issdamyeon Igeon kkum-i anya ijen mid-eoyahae Sseog-eun ingandeul-eul eobs-aeneungeoya Igeon kkum-i anya jiog gat-eun sesang Dwieop-eul su iss-eo simpan-ui sigan Salojabhin yeonghon Bimyeong-eul jilleodo mulleoseojineun anh-eul geoya Gag-ohaess-eo naui huisaeng Nan jeong-uiloun sesang-eul nae son-eulo mandeul geoya kkeutkkaji Jag-eun apeum ttwieoneom-eo Ojig naman hal su issneun il-iya Ijen naui son-e matgyeojin i jeong-uiui simpan Sesang-eul nae tteusdaelo sewobolkka Gag-ohaess-eo naui huisaeng Nan jeong-uiloun sesang-eul nae son-eulo mandeul geoya kkeutkkaji Jeong-uiloun i sesang-gwa i salamdeul-eul wihaeseo Sseog-eun sesang dugo bojin anhgess-eo Ojig naman hal su iss-eo Saeloun sesang-ui sin-i doelila Other Appearances *The song appeared in both the Japanese and Korean productions of the musical. *For the English verison, the song was not a translation but rather a complete rewrite with different lyrics, changinng the name to "Hurricane" due to Light comparing the Death Note's destructive power to that of the storm. Videos Death Note Musical - The Death Note 뮤지컬 데스노트 MV Death Note(홍광호)|Korean Music Video Death Note The Musical - Hurricane (ENGLISH)|English Version / "Hurricane" Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs